parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Todcules
SuperWhyMovies Movies Spoof of Disney film Hercules Cast *Baby Hercules - Baby Tod Fox and The Hound *Young Hercules - Young Tod Fox and The Hound *Hercules - Adult Tod Fox and The Hound *Zeus - Fox Animals of Farthing Wood *Hera - Vixen Animals of Farthing Wood *Mergara - Vixey Fox and The Hound *Hades - Scarface Animals of Farthing Wood *Philoctetes - Soren of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole *Baby Pegasus - Young Hathi Cubs *Pegasus - Colonel Hathi Jungle Book *Hermes - Iago Aladdin *Pain and Panic - Ronno 2 and Fifi Season 2 *Pain and Panic as Snakes as Themselves *Gopher Panic - Gopher The Pooh *Pain and Panic as Bugs as Themselves *Pain and Panic as Birds as Themselves *Pain and Panic as Female Horse as Herself *The Muses as Themselves *The Fates as Themselves *Amphityon and Alcmene Old - Rita and Dodger and Company *Demetrius The Pot Maker - Bagheera Jungle Book *Boys With Frisbee - Jaq & Gus Cinderella *The Nymphs - Miss Kitty Mouse and her Twin Sisters Great Mouse Detective *Chariot Driver - Adult Copper Fox and The Hound *Sundial Seller as Himself *Wnd of the World Man - Daffy Duck Looney Tunes *Heavy Woman - Annabella Dogs Go To Heaven *Burnt Man - Charile Dogs Go To Heaven *Fat Man - Tiger American Tail *Tall Woman - Adult Nala Lion King *Elderly Man - Rafiki Lion King *Hydra as itself *Angry Boar - Grizzly Bear Fox and The Hound *Evil Lion - Scar Lion King *Bull Burd and Lmp Fighters as themselves *Painter - Francis and Company *Hercules Fangirls as themselves *Titans as themselves *Cyclops - Giant Ursula Little Mermaid *Ares God of War - King Louie Jungle Book *Apollo God of The Sun - Baloo Jungle Book *Aphrodite Goddess of Love as Herself *Ceberus - Genie Jafar Aladdin Scenes *Todcules Part 1 - How it all Began *Todcules Part 2 - Fox and Vixen's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Scarface *Todcules Part 3 - Scarface's Lair *Todcules Part 4 - Baby Tod gets Kidnapped *Todcules Part 5 - The Trouble with Strength *Todcules Part 6 - Go the Distane *Todcules Part 7 - Young Tod Fox and Hathi Reuntir *Todcules Part 8 - Young Tod and Hathi meets Soren *Todcules Part 9 - Soren's One last Hope *Todcules Part 10 - Tod meet Vixey (Part 1) *Todcules Part 11 - Tod meet Vixey (Part 2) *Todcules Part 12 - Tod meet Vixey (Part 3; Vixey and Scarface) *Todcules Part 13 - The City of Thebes *Todcules Part 14 - The Battle Against Hydra (Part 1) *Todcules Part 15 - The Battle Against Hydra (Part 2) *Todcules Part 16 - The Battle Against Hydra (Part 3) *Todcules Part 17 - Zero to Hero *Todcules Part 18 - Wath is Tod's Weakness? *Todcules Part 19 - Not a True Hero Yet *Todcules Part 20 - Vixey Makes her Move *Todcules Part 21 - Romance in the Air *Todcules Part 22 - "I Won't Say I'm in Love"/Vixey Quits/Soren's Big Discovery *Todcules Part 23 - Soren's Revelation *Todcules Part 24 - A Deal is Made *Todcules Part 25 - Scarface Unleashes the Titants *Todcules Part 26 - Clash of Titans (Part 1) *Todcules Part 27 - Clash of Titans (Part 2) *Todcules Part 28 - Clash of Titans (Part 3) *Todcules Part 29 - Tod Saves Vixey *Todcules Part 30 - Tod Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Todcules Part 31 - End Credits Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs